Navarre/Gallery
Concept Artwork File:TMS concept art of Navarre.jpg|Concept artwork of Navarre for Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. File:TMS concept art of Navarre as a Sword master class.jpg|Concept artwork of Navarre as a Swordmaster for Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. File:TMS concept art of Navarre as a Hero class.jpg|Concept artwork of Navarre as a Hero for Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Warriors Navarre Hero concept.jpg|Concept art of Navarre as a Hero in Fire Emblem Warriors. Official Artwork Navarre (FE3 Artwork).png|Navarre's official art from Mystery of the Emblem. Navarre (Shadow Dragon Artwork).png|Navarre's official art from Shadow Dragon. File:Navarre Heroes.png|Navarre as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Navarre Fight.png|Navarre as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Navarre Skill.png|Navarre as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Navarre Damaged.png|Navarre as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Mirage Navarre.png|Artwork of Navarre from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. File:GIR Navarre Hero.png|Navarre as a Hero in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. File:GIR Navarre Swordmaster.png|Navarre as a Swordmaster in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Navarre Render Warriors.png|Artwork of Navarre in Fire Emblem Warriors. File:Nabarl.jpg|Official artwork of Navarre from The Complete. File:Merric, Rickard, Julian, Ogma, and Navarre (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|Artwork of Navarre with Rickard, Julian, Ogma, and Merric from Fire Emblem Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle. File:FE25Nabarl.jpg|Artwork of Navarre from the 25th Anniversary Artbook. File:Senri Kita Navarre.jpg|Artwork of Navarre from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Senri Kita. Yashiro Tsurugi and Nabarl illustration by 田口美穂 for Fire Emblem Cipher Series 4.jpg|Artwork of Yashiro Tsurugi and Navarre in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Trading Cards File:NabarlTCG.jpg|Navarre, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Mercenary. File:Nabarl TCG 2.jpg|Another version of Navarre as a Level 10 Mercenary in the sixth series of the TCG. File:NabarlHeroTCG.jpg|Navarre, as he appears in the sixth series of the TCG as a Level 20. File:FE0 Nabarl3.png|Navarre as a Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B01-022SR+.jpg|Navarre as a Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:FE0 Nabarl2.png|Navarre as a Myrmidon in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:FE0 Nabarl.png|Navarre as a Myrmidon in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:FE0 Nabarl4.png|Navarre as a Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). S01-005ST+.png|Navarre as a Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Mirage Nabarl.png|Mirage Navarre in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B17-007SR.png|Navarre as a Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B17-008HN.png|Navarre as a Myrmidon in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cutscene Stills File:JulianLena.jpg|CG artwork of Navarre regarding Julian and Lena, as seen in the ending of Mystery of the Emblem. File:NabarlNewMystery.jpg|CG artwork of Navarre placed against the backdrop of a mountain range from New Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE12EventChapter07.png|CG artwork of Navarre protecting Phina from bandits from New Mystery of the Emblem. Navarre Warriors 1.jpg|Navarre in Warriors. Navarre Warriors 2.jpg|Navarre in Warriors. Portraits File:NavarreFE1.png|Navarre's portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light File:NabarlFE3.gif|Navarre's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:BSNabarl.gif|Navarre's portrait in BS Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga. File:NabarlSD.png|Navarre's portrait in Shadow Dragon. File:NavarreFE12.png|Navarre's portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem. Portrait Navarre Heroes.png|Navarre's portrait from Heroes. TMS Navarre portrait.png|Navarre's portrait from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Navarre Portrait Warriors.png|Navarre's portrait from Warriors. Sprites and Screenshots File:Ibunroku Navarre.jpg|Navarre as he appears in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Fire-Emblem-Warriors-Leak-Navarre.jpg|Navarre in Warriors. Navarre Warriors 3.jpg|Navarre in Warriors. Warriors Navarre Hero.png|Navarre as a Hero in Warriors. Navarre Warriors Sprite.gif|Navarre's sprite in Warriors. Miscellaneous Brawl Sticker Nabaaru.png|Navarre's sticker from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. OgmaandNavarre.png|Sketch of Ogma and Navarre from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. File:Nabarlcard25.jpg|Navarre in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Narbal(Anime).jpg|Animation still of Navarre appearing in the Fire Emblem anime. File:Navarre Manga.png|Navarre, as he appears in the manga adaptation. File:Child Navarre Manga.jpg|Navarre, as he appears as a child alongside a church master in the manga adaptation. File:FE1 Manga Map 38.1 Cover.jpg|Navarre, as he appears as an adolescent in the backstory of Volume 8 of the manga adaptation. NavarreManga (2).JPG|Navarre as he appears in the Shadow Dragon manga NavarreManga.JPG|Navarre as he appears in the Shadow Dragon manga Category:Character Gallery Page